Clases de Baile
by a girl on the clouds
Summary: Astrid tiene que tomar clases de baila adicionales para poder pasar el ultimo año de secundaria y para ello tendrá que tomar las clases en la casa de su maestra de baile Valka. Hiccstrid AU. No muy buen resumen lo se. Primera historia, no sean crueles.
1. Clases adicionales

**Esta es mi primera historia que subo, mas no la primera que escribo, esta basada en parte, en la cancion "All about Us" de Here is We feat. Owl City que mas adelante en otro cap sera mostrada no se preocupen.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de HTTYD le pertenece a DreamWorks Animation y/o a Cressida Cowell. Yo solo me divierto escribiendo.**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten el cap :)**

* * *

><p>CLASES DE BAILE!<p>

1, 2, 3 Y 4. La maestra seguía repitiendo, una y otra vez al compás de la música_. Porque demonios esta clase tenía que ser importante para pasar el año escolar?! _ Se preguntaba Astrid mientras trataba de no dar un paso en falso, de por sí ya era mala bailando y ahora tenía que aprender para poder pasar la secundaria, lo único que le faltaba era que le pusieran a una mala pareja de baile.

Astrid sigue la música, deja que te guíe.- su maestra, Valka, le repetía por enésima vez en la clase.

Lo intento maestra pero… el baile no es lo mío sinceramente.- sí que era sincera pero tenía que tratar aunque muriera en el intento.

La campana sonó era viernes y para colmo la ultima hora del día. Valka le indico a todos que salieran, a excepción de Astrid.

Astrid cariño tengo que hablar contigo.

Que pasa maestra.- Astrid tenía que le dijera lo que ella estaba pensando.

Como dijiste hace un momento el baile no es tu fuerte, pero sabes que tienes que aprender antes de que acabe el año y antes del "concurso".- Valka hizo énfasis en la palabra "concurso".

Lo se maestra lo intento pero… enserio esto… el baile no es mi especialidad.- Ella preferiría que la dejaran entrenando voleibol toda la tarde a estar bailando.

Tendrás que tomar clases extra para que aprendas todos los pasos como se debe…

QUE?!.- Astrid la interrumpió.- pero no puedo después de clases tengo practica y los lunes y miércoles tengo clases de música.- definitivamente a Astrid no le agradaba la idea, pero muy en el fondo sabía que la maestra tenía razón.

Lo se Astrid, hable con tus padres esta mañana y ellos están de acuerdo con las clases extra.- como era eso posible, sus padres de acuerdo? Esto tenía que ser una broma.

Pero… es que…- Astrid trataba desesperadamente de encontrar una escura pero al no poder encontrar una buena razón decido aceptar los hechos.- Ok, cuando son las clases adicionales?

Hoy a las 6 y mañana d de 6 a 7.- Valka esperara que no le importa el horario, pero estaba muy equivocada.

PERO… No cree que son muchas horas?

Tus padres pusieron las horas yo no.- Trataba de defenderse de Astrid. Como era posible que sus padres le hayan hecho algo así?

Está bien… iré hoy en la tarde a… donde van a ser las clases?

En mi casa, ten aquí está la dirección.- Valka saco un pedazo de papel del bolsillo de su suéter.- Es la casa color marrón que esta cera del parque no creo que te pierdas.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Bien entonces la veo haya maestra.- dijo Astrid a punto de irse del salón.

Astrid espera.- Astrid se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.- Cuando toques la puerta pregunta por mi como Valka ok? Ah y tal vez llegue tarde, así que tendrás que empezar con mi hijo, tranquila él sabe todos los pasos. Algunas veces tendrás que estar con el de una vez te digo, pero descuida es un buen chico. Sé que te va a agradar.- Valka dijo con una sonrisa muy grande.

Ok, entonces nos vemos más tarde maestra… adiós.

Y con ese adiós, Astrid salió del salón de clases de la escuela en dirección a su casa, sin dudas iba a hablar seriamente con sus padres al llegar. Se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo Valka sobre su hijo, no lo conocía, sabía que tenía uno porque en una clase se pusieron a hablar con ella sobre temas sin sentido para poder perder tiempo de clase. Solo le rogaba a los dioses que no fuera como Patan.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí termina el primer cap muy corto lo se, pero sin continuaba iba a arruinar el cap, y no queremos eso créanme, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Les prometo que el próximo cap lo subiré pronto pero porfa dejen review para que así sepa que les gusto y pueda continuar escribiendo.<strong>

**Un beso desde un lugar recóndito en México les deja esta **_**Divergente.**_

**Nos leemos :)**


	2. El hijo de Valka

**¡Tan rápido! Si no sé por qué fue, pero me inspire mucho y escribí el nuevo capítulo. Aclaro lo que paso: hubo muchas faltas de ortografía en el capítulo anterior y fue porque tuve un problema al subirlo, se modificaron varias cosas por ejemplo los guiones de los diálogos. Les pido una disculpa. Ya lo repare.**

**De ante mano les agradezco que me digan sobre mis faltas de ortografía y que hayan dejado reviews los quiero. Sin nada más que decir disfruten el cap.**

* * *

><p>El Hijo de Valka.<p>

Astrid caminaba de regreso a casa pensando que pasaría sus tardes de viernes y sábado en la casa de su maestra practicando la rutina de vals. No le agradaba para nada la idea, y mucho menos que sus padres hayan tenido algo que ver con ello.

Al llegar a casa se dirigió a su habitación, dejo sus cosas tiradas en un rincón de su cuarto; se cambió su uniforme de educación física por ropa limpia, se puso unos shorts de mezclilla, una camisa roja de manga ¾ y unos botines café. Al estar lista bajo las escaleras a la cocina donde sus padres estaban preparando la cena:

- Hola cariño como te fue hoy.- pregunto su madre Anna Hofferson.

- Pues bien, hasta que tuve clase de baile y la maestra me dijo que tenía que tomar clases extra.- Astrid siempre iba al grano, no le gustaban mucho los rodeos. Sus padres se dieron una mirada cómplice.

- Ah sí… y cuando son las clases extra?.- pregunto su padre con un tono burlón. ¿Cómo era posible que le estuviera preguntado?

- Tú dime. Ustedes fueron los que pusieron las horas, ¡cómo me pueden hacer esto!- simplemente no lo podía creer, si hubieran sido clases extra de *****piano, voleibol o redacción estaría más que feliz, pero nunca de baile.

- Astrid cariño lo hacemos porque no queremos que tengas mala conducta este año, es cierto que esta clase *****no tiene calificación como tal pero afecta mucho en la conducta, y la conducta es importante.- su madre es algo especial, ella piensa que la etiqueta y el buen comportamiento es importante y trataba de educar a Astrid para que fuera una dama, pero Astrid no es de esa naturaleza; si bien su madre tenía más culpa en las clases adicionales que su padre.

- Yo no estuve de acuerdo con las clases, pero tu madre tiene razón acerca de la conducta y tú lo sabes.- su padre es más divertido y relajado a comparación de su mama, el no trataba de que Astrid fuera algo que no es, y con respecto a las clases aunque sabía que no le gustaban tenía en cuenta sus calificaciones, así que por esa razón estaba de acuerdo con su madre.

- Si lo se.- dijo Astrid con cara triste.- Solo espero que algo bueno salga de esto.- les dijo a sus padres en tono de amenaza.

- Yo también lo espero cariño. Ahora pon la mesa ya cena esta lista.- dijo su madre.

Astrid puso la mesa del comedor la cual era para 8 personas aproximadamente. Al terminar de comer Astrid se dirigió a casa de Valka, tomo una mochila de correa y se fue. Eran las 5:45 pm y para llegar al parque se tardaba 10 min a pie – no estaba lejos de su casa – el parque tenía algo especial, su padre la llevaba hay todos los días después de la escuela y le compraba un helado, hermosos recuerdos de la niñez.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la casa marrón cerca del parque, un chico de 15 años con cabello café-rojizo y hermosos ojos verdes estaba hablando con su madre por teléfono:<p>

- ¡¿Qué hiciste que?!- Hipo no podía creer lo que su le decía.

- No te preocupes llegare a casa pronto, la clase esta por acabar, solo entretenla mientras llego ¿está bien?- le dijo Valka.

- Tu definición de "llegare pronto" es ir después de clase a comprar un café y donas glaseadas.- su madre además de dar clases de vals en la escuela de Astrid daba clases en el centro de la *****ciudad, su casa estaba a las afueras de esta; el pequeño pueblo de Berk era un lugar pintoresco, pero no tenía muchas cosas como la ciudad y para llega, de la ciudad a Berk eran aproximadamente 20 min. 30 si piensas pasar por café y donas glaseadas como Valka.

- Te llevare tu dona favorita solo entretenla en lo que llego mmm… enséñale el cuadro básico en pareja.

- ¡Que en pareja! Ni siquiera la conozco como quieres que le enseñe eso. "_Que mi madre se ha vuelto loca".- _pensó Hipo.

- Hazlo, de todos modos la próxima semana les voy a enseñar lo mismo, llévala al salón y hay practiquen. Si llego y no se sabe los primeros 4 pasos… Oh la clase acabo, ya me voy Hipo te amo adiós.- Valka colgó el teléfono dejando del otro lado de la línea a un muy confundido y avergonzado Hipo; como le iba a enseñar los pasos en pareja a una chica que no conocía, además su madre le advirtió que si no sabía los pasos… en realidad no dijo que le iba a hacer pero conociendo a Valka sería algo malo para él. No tenía opción tendrá que enseñarle a esa chica por lo menos los primeros 4 pasos.

* * *

><p>- Casa marrón, casa marrón… ya te encontré - canto Astrid victoriosa - "<em>Esto no es una casa es una mansión"<em>.- pensó Astrid al acercarse al timbre de la casa a un costado de la puerta.

Antes de tocar el timbre, Astrid miro a la calle en donde estaba y se percató de que Valka era la nueva maestra de baile, ella les había contado que antes vivían en la ciudad apocas horas del pueblo, desde hace un año están aquí, pero Astrid no lo había notado ya que tenía mucho tiempo que su padre no la llevaba a comer un helado en el parque. Todo seguía igual que antes, lo único nuevo era la casa de Valka.

Después de mirar la calle se decido a tocar el timbre de la casa, donde segundos después salió de la puerta un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que miraba a Astrid con incredibilidad, el chico la examino durante unos segundos, tenía un hermoso cabello dorado, las pecas de su rostro eran adorables podría pasar todo el día contándolas si quisiera, pero lo que más le gusto de ella fueron sus ojos color azul, un azul como el del cielo en un día de primavera o el azul del mar en un día de verano. Sin dudas era la chica más linda que había visto en su corta vida de adolescente. Podría haberse quedarse horas así, mirándola, pero Astrid decidió romper el incómodo silencio:

- Ammm, vengo a ver a Valka para mis clases de baile extra.- Astrid no supo porque, pero al igual que Hipo se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, los suficientes para darse cuenta de sus, ya mencionados hermosos ojos, son tan verdes como un bosque después de invierno o el césped de un campo en primavera, en un sentido se podría decir que Astrid consideraba al chico pecoso ¿lindo? Sí lindo, pero no lo mal interpreten solo pensaba que era lindo, no es como si se fuera a enamorar de él. ¿O sí?

- S-si… aquí es pasa.- dijo Hipo abriendo más la puerta para que ella pasara.- No tardara en llegar… espero.- lo último lo dijo en un murmullo esperando que la chica no lo escuchara.

Cerro la puerta detrás de ellos y cruzaron el pequeño jardín hacia la puerta de la casa, al entrar a esta Astrid no pudo evitar mirar con asombro todo a su alrededor. Estaba en un pasillo corto que tenía colgando un bello candelabro; Hipo le pido a la chica que la siguiera por el pasillo, doblaron a la derecha e Hipo abrió una puerta de dos hojas hacia adentro revelando un salón de baile, a la derecha tenía un espejo enorme con una barra como los estudios de ballet y un piano de cola negro en la esquina superior izquierda; detrás del piano había una puerta transparente corrediza que llevaba a un pequeño invernadero lleno de muchas plantas y flores, el salón de baile era hermoso sin mencionar que más grande que su salón de clases.

- ¿Cuántas personas viven aquí?. – pregunto Astrid muy sorprendida.

- Cuatro… bueno, tres y mi gato.- Hipo respondió algo nervioso.

- Tu casa es enorme y muy bonita… ¿Qué es este lugar por cierto?

- Pues gracias creo… y este es el salón, el salón de baile.- Hipo de dio cuenta de que no le había peguntado su nombre, así que decidió presentarse.- Soy Hipo por cierto, Hipo Horrendous Haddock tercero.- le extendió la mano para que la estrechara, sus padres lo habían educado como todo un caballero. Astrid estrecho su mano, pero lo miraba con una cara extraña.- Raro nombre lo sé.

- No, no es eso es que… nada mejor olvídalo. Mi nombre es Astrid, Astrid Hofferson.- "_Es mi imaginación o este chico es más caballeroso que los demás?" _pensó algo impresionada.

- Por lo menos tu nombre si es bonito.- Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo Hipo se sonrojó un poco, y por una extraña razón Astrid también pero desvió la mirada para que no lo notara.

- Bien ¿dónde está Valka? Me dijo que estaría aquí.

- Si bueno, veras mi madre llamo y dijo que llegaría tarde y… también que…- las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca, no encontraba como decirle a Astrid que el sería su maestro hasta que su madre llegara.- También dijo que tendríamos que empezar sin ella en lo que regresa.- si de por si ya estaba nervioso, en ese momento lo estaba aún más.

- ¿Pero quién me va a enseñar en lo q…- entonces reacciono "_tendríamos"_.- Quieres decir que…

- ¿Que yo te enseñare a bailar en lo que mi madre llega? Sí.- Hipo termino la frase por ella.

Astrid abrió los ojos en sorpresa por su respuesta, pero no lo tomo como algo malo, sino como algo vergonzoso. Estaba a punto de aprender a bailar con el hijo de su maestra de vals.

* * *

><p><strong>Uuuf! Más de 1900 palabras, es un capitulo muy largo creo yo. Pero al fin quedo pensé que no lo acabaría pero ya está. Aclaro los puntos:<strong>

**1era *: Lo del piano se me ocurrió porque yo toco el piano, además de que puedes tocas casi todo tipo de música con él, lo cual va a ser una parte importante en este fiction.**

**2nda*: Lo de las calificaciones de me ocurrió porque cuando yo iba en tercero de secundaria también me daban clases de baile, pero no de vals sino de danzón, y al igual que en el fiction no tenía una calificación que afectara la boleta pero si la calificación en conducta.**

**3era *: La madre de Hipo da clases en la ciudad d pm los viernes por eso es que llega tarde y más si se para a comprar café y donas .**

**Si tienes alguna duda, necedad o sugerencia no duden el preguntar. Además les agradezco de corazón que me corrijan en la ortografía no me molesta es más me ayudan mucho. Sigan dejando reviews para que así me ponga a trabajar; 3 horas en la computadora escuchando "Lo mejor de Taylor Swift y Avril Lavigne" me inspiro re-bonito jajajajajja ok no.**

**Esta chica Divergente les manda un beso chicos y chicas. Nos leemos luego.**


	3. Give It a Try, It Will Be Alright

**Métanme en una sartén, marínenme con salsa BBQ y cómanme viva. Lamento mucho al tardanza se suponía que este capítulo lo subiría el miércoles pero tuve complicaciones. Pero buen aquí esta. El título de este capítulo es una frase de la canción "All about Us". **

**Guest: Te diré que no había visto Diario de una Pasión hasta que me sugeriste la idea y cuando la vi me encanto. Definitivamente pondré una escena como la del cine en algún capitulo siguiente.**

**Zel-Ol: Gracias por tus recomendaciones. Y en mi caso cuando iba en 3ero de secundaria tomaba un taller de baile, en mi caso era danzón, era obligatorio y si afectaba en la conducta pero solo en el taller.**

**Earline Nathaly: Al fin actualize chica. ****Te diré que leí el último capítulo de "Ladrona Fantasma" y me encanto como siempre pero no pude dejar review porque me quede dormida, lo termine de leer muy tarde. Espero que te guste este capitulo.**

**Sin más preámbulos disfruten.**

* * *

><p>"Give It a Try, It Will Be Alright"<p>

Astrid seguía pensando en la palabra "tendríamos". A caso esto era una broma de Valka? Y no lo decía por Hipo, si por el hecho de su retraso.

- Eh… crees que pueda hablar con tu madre… es decir que si le puedes hablar por teléfono para que yo hable con ella… bueno si puedes.- Astrid tartamudeaba al hablar, estaba algo nervioso, además no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar el chico.

- Claro solo… emmm.- Hipo sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón, le dolió un poco el comentario de Astrid, más bien el tono en que lo dijo.

- Solo para saber porque no ha llegado.- Se apresuró a decir Astrid.

- Yo te lo podría decir pero es mejor que lo escuches de ella.- busco entre su lista de contactos a su mama, luego el teléfono comenzó a vibrar.- Oh que suerte es ella.- dijo Hipo con un tono de amargura en su voz.- Hola mama que sucede?.- contesto.

- Hipo no hay capuchinos por hoy, quieres que te lleve un chocolate?.- Dijo Valka con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

. ¿Para eso llamaste? "_Increíble, mi madre está comprando café mientras que yo sufro un ataque de nervios".- _pensó Hipo algo molesto.

- Si, ¿Quieres o no?

- Aahh está bien. Oye mama Astrid está aquí quiere hablar contigo.

- ¡Ya llego! Ok pásamela.

Hipo suspiro y le dio el teléfono a Astrid.

- Hola Valka.- contesto Astrid en tono neutral

- Astrid, cariño, perdón me retrase un poco pero ya voy en camino. Hipo está contigo ¿verdad?

- Si Hipo está aquí pero…

- Que bueno, dile que te enseñe lo que sabe sobre el vals en pareja. Llegare pronto. Adiós.- colgó.- Estuvo cerca.- dijo Valka del otro lado de la línea.

Astrid se quedó perpleja. No le quedaba de otra; tendría que esperar a Valka y mientras tanto aprender a bailar con Hipo.

- Colgó. Toma.- Astrid le entrego el teléfono a Hipo.

- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te explico por qué todavía no llega?

- No, solo… dijo que la esperara y que… por lo mientras me… enseñaras lo que sabes sobre el vals en pareja.- ciertamente estaba nerviosa… y no por baila con un chico que no conocía sino porque era la primera vez que bailaba con alguien.

- Está bien entonces… empecemos, puedes dejar tus cosas ahí.- Hipo señalo una banca junto a la puerta de dos hojas. Se dirigió hacia el reproductor de música que estaba junto al piano que estaba sobre un librero lleno de discos.- ¿Qué clase de música le pone?

Astrid dejo sus cosas en la silla y se dirigió hacia Hipo.- No lo sé, nos pone música clásica o para vals supongo.

- Ok, empezaremos con música clásica "Vals Danubio Azul".- Hipo tomo el control del reproductor y se dirigió al centro del salón seguido por Astrid.- ¿Sabes la presentación… para el baile en pareja?

- Creo ammm… ¿es así?- Astrid hizo una reverencia algo original se agacho más de lo normal, cruzo las piernas y estiro mucho los brazos (**N.A: Si son fans de Taylor Swift sabrán cómo fue la reverencia de Astrid. Sepan que Taylor no cruza las piernas eso yo lo agregue yo como toque personal). **Hipo se rió entre dientes y Astrid lo noto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Lo hice mal? La verdad no sé cómo es la presentación.

- No. No es eso solo que… es una reverencia muy original. Solo no te inclines tanto y no cruces las piernas… y tampoco estires tanto tus brazos.

- Ammm… me podrías enseñar.- dijo algo apenada, volviendo a su posición normal.- Valka aun no nos enseña eso.

-Ok, mira, haz lo que yo… ammm se supone que el día de su presentación llevaran un vestido de baile así que…

- Espera ¿Qué?- lo interrumpió Astrid sorprendida.- ¿Un vestido? ¿¡cómo sabes eso!?

- Mi madre es la maestra ¿recuerdas?, ella me dijo todo lo que van a hacer el día de la presentación.- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Astrid le dio una cara de disgusto (ella no era la clase de chicas que solían usar vestidos para algo), pero Hipo no le hizo mucho caso, solo se limitó a sonreírle.

- Sigamos. Pon tus pies juntos… no tan juntos. Así, ahora pon tus manos a los costados y sepáralos un poco.- Astrid hacia todo lo que Hipo le decía además la voz suave y tranquila de Hipo la ayudaba a concentrarse.- Perfecto. Ahora solo inclínate un poco hacia abajo tu espalda… como si… estuvieras viéndote los pies.

- ¿Así?- pregunto ella mirándolo, esperando haberlo hecho bien.

- Perfecto Astrid.- Hipo de quedo mirando los ojos de Astrid que en realidad eran muy hermosos. Se quedó viéndola más de lo debido, podía sentir sus mejillas calentarse y desvió la mirada. Astrid hizo lo mismo.- Bien ahora lo vas a volver a hacer y yo hare mi reverencia al mismo tiempo ¿está bien?

- Ok.- Astrid se puso en posición y respiro hondo.

Hipo se inclinó al mismo tiempo que Astrid, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y al hacerlo se dieron sin querer un golpe en la cabeza. Un sonoro ¡Auch! Se escuchó por todo el salón.

- ¡Ahh! Perdón estas… -se detuvieron al darse cuenta que los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

- Lo siento no me di cuenta de que estábamos muy cerca.- Hipo esbozó una sonrisa boba.- ¿Estas bien?

- Estoy bien gracias. ¿Tu cabeza no sufrió daños?

- La mía no ¿y la tuya?- Hipo pregunto con una sonrisa pero esta se desvaneció al ver la cara de susto de Astrid.

- ¡Ay Dioses! ¡Ay Dioses! Hipo creo que tengo una contusión en la cabeza.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Jajajajaja deberías ver tu cara.- Astrid se moría de la risa por la broma que hizo, pero se calló al ver la cara de tristeza de Hipo.- Solo era una broma estoy bien.

- Mi abuelo murió de una contusión.

- ¿Qué? ¿en serio?-Astrid puso sus manos en los hombros de Hipo.

- Ahh (suspiro). NO.- la expresión de Hipo cambio de una de tristeza a una de risa.

- ¡Me engañaste!- Astrid lo aparto con un ligero empujo y empezó a reír con él.

- Es una broma muy clásica ¿Cómo fue que caíste en ella?- Hipo se guía riendo.

- Tu cara es muy convincente.

- Bueno sigamos mi madre no tardará en llegar y hay que aprender por lo menos los primeros pasos.

- De acuerdo, ya no me distraeré lo prometo.- Astrid aseguro aun teniendo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Llego lo incómodo. Hipo no sabía cómo hacerle entender a Astrid que tenían que estar en posición de baile después de la reverencia, es decir tomar su mano y su cintura. Hacerlo con su madre era una cosa pero practicar con una chica que no conocía era difícil. Bueno no por ahora.

Astrid veía que Hipo movía sus brazos al mismo tiempo que intentaba decirle algo; segundos después de dio cuenta de lo que quería decir. Ella nunca había bailado con un chico antes ni siquiera con su padre y pensó que jamás lo haría, hasta este momento. Tendría que hacerlo, no había de otra; pero al igual que Hipo no encontraba la manera de expresarlo.

- Ammm… tal vez debamos… ya sabes…- Hipo rompió el silencio aun sin poder expresarse.

- Si… claro.- Astrid subió los brazos para que Hipo pudiera tomar la posición.

Hipo se acercó un poco más a Astrid, tomo su mano derecha con la suya. Astrid puso su mano izquierda en su hombro derecho e Hip puso su mano derecha cuidadosamente en su cintura. Se quedaron unos segundos así hasta que Hipo hablo:

- Primero hay que hacerlo sin música para que practiques los pasos ¿está bien?- Hipo no estaba muy cerca de Astrid; solo a 25 cm de distancia. Pero aun así podía sentir su respiración nerviosa y podría jurar escuchar su corazón latir.

- Está bien.- Astrid por otro lado podía ver mejor los ojos de Hipo que parecían más verdes de cerca.

- Solo sigue mis… mi pie.- y fue cuando Astrid se dio cuenta. A Hipo de faltaba el pie Izquierdo. Estaba a punto de preguntar la razón pero reconoció que no era apropiado, no en ese momento.

- Ok.- no podía mirar abajo, simplemente no podía. Pero no sabía a donde más mirar para guiarse. Decidió correr el riesgo y mirar sin pensar en nadas que en el baile.

Hipo comenzó a mover los pies y de un momento a otro Astrid no sabía como pero estaba bailando, bailando de verdad; sin tropezar los pies, sin pisar los de su compañero, dejándose llevar. Cuando terminaron los primeros pasos Astrid se sentía feliz de no haberlo arruinado. Hipo se preguntaba a si mismo porque Astrid necesitaba clases de baile si lo hacía muy bien. Se detuvieron sin soltar su posición.

- Bastante bien Astrid, estoy impresionado.- Hipo le sonreía tiernamente.

- Yo también. Nunca he podido completar los primeros pasos sin error.- la sonrisa que tenía Astrid en ese momento era de emoción y no parecía querer desvanecerse pronto.

- Bueno creo que estamos listos para practicar con música los primeros pasos ¿no crees?

- ¿Podemos practicar de nuevo los pasos? Pero sin música, quiero estar segura de que no fue un sueño. – su voz tenía un tono de súplica, ella sabía que la peor parte de bailar era cuando ponían la música. Todo salía mal con música para vals.

- No fue un sueño Astrid, de verdad lo hiciste bien. _Solo inténtalo, todo saldrá bien._

Su voz sonaba amable y sincera algo que le empezaba a gustar a Astrid. Algo había en sus ojos verdes que le hacían tener más confianza en sí misma a la hora de bailar. Y su cercanía la hacía sentir segura. Todas esas emociones eran nuevas para Astrid; pero ella nunca admitirá que las tiene. Al menos no hasta que esté totalmente segura de que son verdaderas.

La distancia entre ambos chicos disminuyó sin que ellos de dieran cuenta y parecía seguir disminuyendo a cada minuto que pasaba. Sus rostros estaban a punto de chocar, en especial sus labios, quienes hubieran seguido su dirección de no haber sido por el ruido de una puerta cerrándose fuera del salón.

- ¡Al fin en casa! – grito Valka victoriosa al cerrar la puerta principal. Dejo sus cosas en el suelo, exceptuando las donas y los cafés y fue en dirección al salón.

- Los dos chicos salieron del trance en el que estaban al escuchar la voz de Valka dirigirse al salón. Se separaron de inmediato al darse cuenta de su extrema cercanía con un ligero sonrojo en sus rostros.

- ¿Hipo, Astrid como van con los pasos? Espero que se hayan prendido los primeros.- al entrar en el salón la escena que Valka vio la dejo conmovida y con una pequeña risa. Su hijo y Astrid estaban de nuevo en posición de baile y un poco sonrojados.

-¡Mama al fin llegas! Pensé que nunca llegarías.- dijo Hipo con un tono sarcástico soltándose de Astrid.

- Lo siento tanto a los dos. Hubo un pequeño accidente en el camino de regreso y tarde más de lo esperado. Pero ya estoy aquí. Desafortunadamente llegue demasiado tarde porque ya son cuarto para las siete.- Valka miro su reloj de mano y efectivamente la clase estaba a punto de acabar.

- Wow no me di cuenta de la hora.- le dijo Hipo a su madre.- Pues nosotros en realidad pudimos aprender los primeros pasos. ¿No es así Astrid?

- ¿Qué?... ah sí claro fue muy buen suplente.- Astrid estaba algo distraída ya que no se había percatado de la hora.

- Muy bien, ya casi es hora de que vayas a casa Astrid así que puedes irte desde ahora, para compensar mi retraso. Oh y casi se me olvida.- Valka le entrego a Hipo una bolsa que tenía dentro dos donas glaseadas, y su chocolate caliente.- Tomen. No sabía que dona preferirías Astrid así que traje dos del sabor favorito de Hipo, espero que no te moleste.

- ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito?- le pregunto Astrid a Hipo muy curiosa.

- Cubierta de queso con relleno de zarzamora.

- ¡En serio, también es mi favorito!- ambos chicos se dieron una sonrisa.

- Bueno ¿qué tal si las comen de camino a tu casa Astrid?- pregunto Valka con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, en el buen sentido.

- ¿Porque lo dices mama?- Hipo pregunto algo extrañado.

- Vas a acompañar a Astrid de regreso a su casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haber llegado tarde.

- No es necesario Valka yo puedo ir sola a casa.- se apresuró a decir Astrid.

- Insisto. Además podrán hablar un rato para conocerse un poco, ya que en las clases pasaran mucho tiempo juntos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso mama?

- Oh no te lo dije, perdón. Ya que Astrid venta a tomar clases extra aquí decidí que tu serás su compañero de baile temporal. Porque… bueno aparte de tu padre que casi siempre está en el trabajo, tú eres el único hombre en la casa.- si bien a Valka se le había ocurrido eso en el camino de regreso a casa, quería que su hijo pasara más tiempo con alguien que no fuera su gato.

- Si a ti no te molesta eso… por mi está bien.- dijo Hipo algo nervioso.

- No me molesta en lo absoluto.- le contesto Astrid con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, ya váyanse se hace tarde y no quiero que les pase nada.

* * *

><p>Ambos chicos salieron de la gran casa de Hipo en dirección a la de Astrid y mientras lo hacían comían su dona glaseada favorita. El silencio que había en esos momentos era incomodo ninguno tenía, en su opinión buenas preguntas. Los dos se atrevieron al fin a hablar, para su mala o buena suerte al mismo tiempo, de nuevo:<p>

-¿Tienes algún… ¿Qué te gus…- ambos chicos de rieron por lo sucedido.

- Tu primero.- dijo Astrid.

- No tú. Las damas siempre van primero.- respondió Hipo en un tomo muy dulce.

- Gracias_.- "Este chico de verdad que es muy educado. Ya no hay muchas personas como el este alocado mundo"_ pensó Astrid.- Iba a pregúntate ¿si tienes mascotas? Pero luego me acorde que dijiste que tenías un gato. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Se llama Chimuelo. Es un gato negro. Pero créeme que no da mala suerte, para mí es como si me la quitara. ¿Y tú… tienes mascotas?

- Pues si yo tengo una perrita… cocker spaniel para ser exactos. Es algo chistosa sabes… su pelaje es claro como café con leche, pero más leche que café. Además tiene unas manchas de pintura azules a sus costados y en la punta de su cola.- dijo Astrid con una risita y dándole la última mordida a su dona glaseada.

- ¿Por qué tu perro tendría manchas azules en su pelaje?- pregunto Hipo riendo un poco.

- Es una historia muy chistosa la verdad… oh.- Astrid se detuvo al darse cuenta de que habían llegado a su casa. No quería entrar, quería seguir con la historia de su perrita. En eso recordó que mañana también tenía clases de baile, eso la hizo sonreír.- Bueno esta es mi casa, supongo que tendrás que esperas hasta mañana para que te cuente la historia.

- ¿Mañana? Ah claro mañana.- Al principio no sabía porque decía que hasta mañana pero luego reacciono haciendo que Hipo sonriera también.- De acuerdo tendré que esperar, espero que valga la pena.- ambos estaban en la entrada de la casa de Astrid pero ninguno quería despedirse aun. Astrid fue la que hablo primero:

- Créeme... lo hará.- Fue entonces que abrió la puerta de su casa pero antes de entrar, Astrid hizo algo que jamás pensó hacer, y menos con alguien que apenas conocía. Pero algo en su interior le decía que debía hacerlo. Tomo a Hipo del hombro y le robo un beso en la mejilla.- Adiós Hipo, nos vemos mañana.

Astrid entro a su casa en el momento en que dijo la última palabra. Tanto su rostro como el de Hipo tendían un ligero sonrojo aunque ninguno de los dos lo notara. La sonrisa de Astrid parecía hacerse más grande cada segundo que pasaba, y más cuando recordaba que tenía clases de baile mañana. Hipo por otro lado, no podía creer que una chica lo había besado, anqué fuera solo en la mejilla. Regreso a casa aun con la cara algo roja, una sonrisa y repitiéndose mis veces: _"La veras mañana otra vez, solo tienes que se paciente"_

* * *

><p><strong>¡LISTO! Termine con el capítulo tres, de nuevo les pido una disculpa por la tardanza y espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden que si tengo faltas de ortografía me pueden decir no hay problema con eso. Si tiene dudas, preguntas o sugerencias no duden en preguntar.<strong>

**AVISO: Mañana es lunes y empiezan mis dos semanas de exámenes así que tendré poco tiempo de escritura. El tiempo que no actualiza se los compensare con más capítulos o capítulos más largos. Como este.**

**De nuevo gracias por leer y dejar reviews, los quiere de todo corazón esta chica Divergente :) un beso.**


	4. Verte Otra Vez

**No tengo perdón de los dioses ¿o sí? Lamento haberlos dejado plantados queridos lectores, termine mi periodo de exámenes pero tuve algunos problemas, escribía entre los recesos de clases y aun así llevaba poco. Pero bueno no más excusas ni bla, bla, bla, bla. Aquí les dejo el capítulo. Que lo disfruten.**

**P.D: Hoy aprenderán a parir una manzana sin usar cuchillo XD**

* * *

><p>Verte Otra Vez.<p>

Astrid entro a su casa tan rápido que casi se aplasta los dedos con la puerta al cerrarla. Seguía teniendo un ligero sonrojo pero su sonrisa permanecía en su rostro, y hubiera seguido ahí si la voz de su madre no la hubiera la hubiera hecho reaccionar:

- Astrid ¿cariño eres tú?

- Ah… si mamá soy yo.- Astrid se dirigió a la cocina, de donde provenía la voz de su madre. Ella se encontraba preparando algo de café.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera clase, amor?- pregunto su madre al ver a Astrid entrar a la cocina.

- Pues… bien, supongo.- trataba difícilmente de esconder su sonrisa pero no podía y esperaba que su madre no la notara. Se dirigió hacia la mesa donde su mare estaba sentada y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

- ¿Por qué estás muy sonriente?- pregunto su madre.

- Por nada… solo… me acorde de algo gracioso, es todo.- Astrid tomo un trago de agua para disimular su sonrisa.- ¿Dónde esta Tormenta?

- Está en tu habitación cariño, pero…- no le dio tiempo de preguntarle otra cosa a su hija; ella corrió hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación, no sin antes tomar dos manzanas del frutero.

Una vez en el segundo piso; Astrid se dirigió a su cuarto y, en el pequeño asiento de su ventana, estaba recostada su pequeña cocker spaniel de 3 meses: Tormenta, aun con las manchas azules en su pelaje. Al darse cuenta que era Astrid se levantó y se dirijo hacia ella.

- Hola Tormenta, ya llegue, mira lo que te traje.- le dijo a su perrita mostrándome la manzana que tenía en la mano. Se sentó en su cama y Tormenta la siguió, o bueno lo intento, aún estaba muy chiquita para poder trepar a la cama de su dueña así que Astrid la subió junto a ella. Astrid empezó a comer su manzana e iba a partir la segunda que tenía para Tormenta, pero se dio cuenta de que no había traído un cuchillo por escapar de las preguntas de su madre.- Mira con atención Tormenta, te voy a enseñar cómo partir una manzana sin un cuchillo.

En ese momento Astrid puso la manzana de pie en la mesita de noche que tenía a un lado, puso su dedo índice en el medio de la manzana y comenzó a golpear su dedo encima esta con su otra mano. Después de unos 3 golpes la manzana se partió en dos (no exactamente claro), dejando unos pedazos en su diminutos en su mesa. Astrid partió la primera mitad en pedazos más pequeños para Tormenta, o al menos eso trato.

- Listo Tormenta, ahora te voy a bajar para que puedas comer la primera mitad.- estando ya abajo, Astrid le dio un pedazo de la manzana para que comiera.- Toma chica, disfrútala.

Astrid le dio otro mordisco a su manzana mientras que en su mente recordaba lo ocurrido esa tarde, bailar con Hipo fue algo maravilloso. No solo por el hecho de que había podido realizar los pasos sin equivocarse, sino porque se sentía a gusto en él. Aunque llevaba poco de conocerlo sabía que tenía algo especial, como por ejemplo: era muy amable con ella, muy buen bailarín (no estaba segura si en otros estilos, pero por lo menos, en el vals sí), su dona favorita era la misma que la suya. Definitivamente fue buena idea darle un beso en la mejilla.

Después de un rato, Astrid y Tormenta terminaron de comer sus respectivas manzanas, Astrid hizo algo de tarea (aunque fuera viernes quería adelantar un poco), tomo un baño y después ella le leyó el capítulo de un libro a Tormenta antes de dormir, como todas las noches.

Mientras tanto en el hogar de los Abadejo. Hipo había llegado a casa con una sonrisa, tal vez un poco más grande que la de Astrid, pero él no trataba de ocultarla. Con un "_Mama ya estoy en casa" _Hipo hizo notar su llegada. Se dirigió casi trotando a su habitación donde encontró a un pequeño gatito negro de 5 meses durmiendo en su cama:

- ¿Chimuelo, todavía no despiertas dormilón?- le dijo al gato que en ese preciso momento despertó. Chimuelo lo recibió con un tierno maullido, se estiro y fue directo con su dueño.

Hipo estaba en su escritorio supuestamente haciendo tarea, pero él no se dio cuenta de que, de un momento a otro dejo de escribirla y comenzó a escribir el nombre de Astrid. Y hubiera seguido así si Chimuelo no lo hubiera interrumpido con un maullido de hambre:

- Oh lo siento Chimuelo. No sé porque pero… no dejo de pensar en ella.- su gato ladeo la cabeza como si dijera: _"¿De quién hablas? ¿¡A quién conociste!?"._ Hipo solo se limitó a reír.- Sé que tienes curiosidad por conocerla. Yo de verla otra vez. Pero tienes que esperar hasta mañana, como yo.

Hipo tomo a Chimuelo en sus manos y se dirigieron a la cocina para que le diera de comer. Allí se encontraba su mamá tomando café y leyendo un libro. Su cocina era más grande que la de Astrid, tenía muchas cosas y utensilios para cocinar; como si fuera sacada de un programa de cocina profesional, hasta tenían un horno de leña; esos que se usaban en la edad media o en Italia para preparar pizza y pan.

- Hola chicos ¿Ya bajaron a cenar? ¿O solo tu Chimuelo?- dijo Valka dirigiéndose a Hipo y a Chimuelo.

- Jajaja, no mamá, solo Chimuelo.- Hipo puso a su gatito en el suelo junto a su plato de comida, mientras el buscaba su alimento.

- Te tardaste un poco en ir a dejar a Astrid ¿Eh?

- Enserio no lo había notado.- dijo Hipo algo desinteresado pero nervioso, mientras servía el alimento de Chimuelo en su plato.

- ¿De qué tanto hablaron ustedes dos?- dijo Valka con voz de mamá curiosa.

- De nada interesante. Y tampoco hablamos mucho. Solo hablamos… como 5 minutos y ya.

- Si pero esa sonrisa no la traes por esos 5 minutos de habla ¿O sí?

¡BAM! Valka lo había atrapado. Y no es sorpresa alguna que lo haga, es su madre después de todo.

- Aahh… sonrisa ¿Cuál sonrisa? ¿De qué hablas?- ahora sí que estaba nervioso.

- ¡JA! No trates de negarlo Hipo te conozco perfectamente. Ahora dime qué te hizo esa sonrisa.

- Está bien. Pero promete que no te burlaras de mí.

- Prometido.

- Bien aquí voy. Ella… ella me beso… Pero en la mejilla no en los labios.- se apresuró a decir Hipo. No quería tener confusiones de ese tipo con su madre. Valka se río un poquito y luego hablo.

- Sabía que esto pasaría algún día.

- ¿De qué hablas, mamá?

- Oh de nada. Dejare que tu solo lo averigües.

- Hipo iba a objetar algo, pero Chimuelo le hizo unos maullidos indicándole que había acabado de comer, y era hora de dormir (al menos para él lo era).

- Bien Chimuelo, ya te escuche.

- Jajaja bien, ya váyanse a la cama los dos, mañana hay que preparar las cosas para la clase de baile ¿No es así, Hipo?

-Si mamá.- dijo Hipo de mala gana.- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, chicos.

Hipo tomo a Chimuelo del suelo y ambos se dirigieron a su cuarto. Dejo a Chimuelo en su cama para gato junto a un librero que tenía un montón de cosas para gato. Hipo tomo un baño y dibujó un par de cosas antes de ir a dormir.

Eran aproximadamente las 10:00 pm cuando ambos jóvenes decidieron irse a dormir. Astrid cerró su libro e Hipo su cuaderno de dibujo, antes de cerrar sus ojos se desearon un _"Buenas Noches" _que por alguna razón, aunque estuvieran algo a distancia, lograron escuchar (más bien sentir).

A la mañana siguiente, la alarma del teléfono de Astrid la hizo despertar a las 6 am con la canción _"That's What You Get"_ de Paramore. Usualmente salía a correr por las mañanas de los sábados, pero este no. Decidió quedarse en cama hasta que fuera la hora de su clase, así la espera sería menor.

Por alguna razón Hipo hizo lo mismo. Solo que su alarma sonó a las 7:30 con la canción _"Iridescent"_ de Linkin Park. A diferencia de Astrid, Hipo se levantaba los sábados temprano para experimentar en la cocina. Y la única razón de no haberlo hecho hoy era porque quería hacer que la espera de la clase fuera corta. Chimuelo se despertó poco después de que la alarme de Hipo sonó, y como casi todos en la mañana tenía necesidad de ir al baño. Desafortunadamente la puerta del baño de su dueño estaba cerrada, y la puerta del cuarto también y él sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer del baño fuera de su caja de arena, así que empezó a maullar; subió a la cama de Hipo y le maulló en la cara:

- Chimuelo, es muy temprano, vuelve a dormir.- realmente Hipo no pensaba levantarse.

Nop. Hipo no iba a levantarse para abrirle las puertas a Chimuelo. Estaba teniendo un bello sueño y no quería que nada lo despertara.

El pequeño gatito bajo de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto, ahí empezó a maullar y rasguñar la puerta hasta que alguien pasara y la abriera. Para la buena suerte de Chimuelo, Valka ya estaba despierta y al escuchar al podre gatito abrió la puerta:

- Oh Chimuelo ¿Hipo no te quiso sacar otra vez?- le dijo al gatito tomándolo entre brazos, vio a Hipo aun en la cama pero decidió no molestarlo. Después le diría lo de su gato.- Vamos Chimuelo, puedes ir a tu caja del jardín.

Valka y Chimuelo bajaron a la planta inferior para que el pobre gatito hiciera sus necesidades y ella pudiera tomar un café.

Mientras en la casa de Astrid pasaba algo similar. Tormenta despertó aproximadamente a las 8:30 a.m. y sabía que si su dueña no se había levantado aún era porque, o estaba muy cansada, o simplemente quería seguir durmiendo; ella decidió no molestarla.

- Astrid, cariño, es hora de levantarse…- dijo su madre abriendo la puerta del cuarto, pero cuando se percató de que su hija seguía durmiendo pensó que se había quedado hasta tarde estudiando o haciendo tarea. Y la dejo dormir un rato más.

- Vamos Tormenta, dejemos a Astrid dormir.- susurro su madre.- Aprovecha que te saco para ir al baño, porque ya te conozco traviesa.

Ambos chicos durmieron placenteramente un rato más. Bueno, para ellos fue solo un rato pero en realidad se habían quedado dormidos y sus padres por alguna razón olvidaron por completo la clase. Así, cuando ambos chicos bajaron a desayunar se llevaron un gran susto:

- Hola mama, wow dormí bastante bien ayer.- dijo Astrid bostezado y sentándose en la mesa de la cocina para tomar un poco de jugo de naranja.

- Si me di cuenta cariño. Tuve que sacar a Tormenta para que hiciera sus necesidades afuera y no en tu cuarto.- le dijo su madre con un ligero tono de regaño.

- Jejeje perdón mama. No volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

- ¿Qué no te piensas vestir?

- ¿Vestir para qué? – entonces reacciono.- ¡¿Qué hora es mama?!

- Son las 12:45 pm.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Dormí todo el día! No puede ser, voy a llegar tarde.

Astrid salió disparada a su habitación para poder vestirse. Tomo lo primero que encontró en los cajones de su armario: Una camisa de cuadros azul con morado remangada (estilo ¾), unos shorts negros y sus converse de botín negro con blanco.

Astrid tomo su mochila y se salió lo más rápido que pudo de su casa.

En casa de Hipo.

Hipo, más vale que te levantes ya. No querrás que Astrid te vea en pijama ¿o sí?- grito su mama desde la planta baja de la casa.

- Ya voy mama.- Hipo seguía algo adormilado, no mucho considerando que durmió casi todo el día.- ¿Pues qué hora será para que mi mama diga eso?... ¡Por todos los dioses es tardísimo!- dijo el después de mirar el reloj que tenía en su mesita de noche. Se paró de la cama con un salto y se vistió con lo primero que encontró, al parecer su madre le había dejado ropa limpia la noche anterior, así que decidió ponérsela: Una camisa blanca con cuello en V, encima una camisa de cuadros verdes remangada y unos jeans azul marino.

Al estar listo bajo lo más rápido que pudo a la cocina, donde se encontraba su madre.

- Buenos días hijo. ¿Dormiste bien?

- ¿Mama… que hora… es?- pregunto Hipo entre jadeos.

- Son las… la una empunto. ¿Por qué?

- Enserio. Astrid ya debe de estar por llegar.- en ese preciso instante, el timbre de la casa sonó.- ¡Yo abro!

Hipo corrió a la puerta para poder abrirla, esperando que fuera la persona que esperaba. Y lo era.

- ¿Llego… tarde… a clase?- Astrid estaba jadeando, había corrido mucho para poder llegar.

- En realidad, llegas justo a tiempo. Pasa.-Hipo le dio una sonrisa de bienvenida a Astrid, que enseguida fue correspondida. Ambos entraron a la casa y se dirigieron al salón para poder empezar a practicar.

- Te vez cansada. ¿Dormiste hasta tarde ayer?- le pregunto Hipo a Astrid una vez en el salón.

- ¿Qué? No. Yo solo… llegue corriendo. Por eso estoy cansada, la verdad es… que me quede dormida y… bueno desperté hace como 15 minutos.- Astrid seguía algo candada, pero no mucho. Coloco sus cosas en la misma silla que el día anterior.

- ¿Enserio?

- Ja, si enserio.

- Pues si es una competencia yo gano.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Astrid sonriendo.

- Porque me acabo de levantar.- Hipo tenía una ridícula pose de victoria al decir eso, y Astrid solo rio ante el gesto.

- Jajaja no te creo.

- Créele Astrid, si se acaba de levantar.- dijo Valka al pasar por el salón para ver que hacían Hipo y Astrid.- Solo mira su cabello.

Astrid miro el cabello de Hipo pero no encontró mucha diferencia, tal vez estaba un poco despeinado aunque creyó que eso era normal en el chico.

- Yo lo veo igual que ayer.- respondió Astrid a Valka.

- Bueno también está el hecho de que nunca se peina.- dijo Valka riendo.

- Mama no era necesario que lo mencionaras.- Hipo volteo a ver a su mama y le dirijo una mirada de "enserio no era necesario".

- Jaja, de acuerdo. Bien, empiecen a practicar yo tengo que irme a cambiar.- les dijo Valka a ambos. Astrid no se había dado cuenta de que Valka traía una bata, pero no dijo nada.

- De acuerdo te esperamos mama.- dijo Hipo. Valka se dirijo a su habitación para cambiarse, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

-¿Tu mama también se acaba de levantar?- pregunto Astrid una vez que Valka subió las escaleras.

- No, en realidad ella se levantó a las 7 creo. Pero a veces le gusta estar en pijama todo el día.- respondió Hipo con una risita.

- Bueno no la culpo, a mí también me gusta estar en pijama casi todo el día.- Ambos rieron ante el comentario. Luego hubo un incómodo silencio.}

- ¿Quieres empezar ya?- pregunto Hipo tratando de romper el silencio.

- Claro.- dijo Astrid casi de inmediato.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al centro del salón para empezar a practicar, pero cuando Astrid se dio cuenta de que Hipo iba por el control del reproductor lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo.

- Espera Hipo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Podemos hacerlo sin música… como ayer… por favor.- el rostro de Astrid mostraba suplica, una a la que Hipo no podía resistirse.

- Ok, no pasa nada.

- Gracias.- Astrid sonrió. En algún momento Hipo había tomado la mano que Astrid tenía en su brazo para unirla con la suya, y al darse cuenta de esto ambos chicos se soltaron. Lo que fue algo tonto ya que tenían que volver a unirlas para bailar.

- ¿Te parece si empezamos donde nos quedamos ayer?- dijo Hipo con un pequeño sonrojo.

- Sí, me parece bien.- Astrid igual estaba algo sonrojada.

- Okay, empecemos.

Los dos tomaron la posición de baile inicial, la presentación. Después la posición de pareja, Hipo dio el primer paso seguido de Astrid y de un segundo a otro ambos estaban bailando perfectamente. Astrid miraba sus pies como el día anterior para procurar no equivocarse, estaba tan concentrada en no falla que no se dio cuenta de que Hipo la observaba.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, lo haces de maravilla.- le dijo Hipo a ella aun mirándola.

Astrid alzó la vista al escuchar su comentario y se encontró con los hermosos ojos verdes de Hipo viéndola fijamente. Parecía que aquellos ojos la hipnotizaban pues ya no podía dejar de mirarlos, pero no era la única; Hipo también parecía perdido en los ojos de Astrid ya que eran tan azules como el mar mismo. Su hubieran quedado así un buen rato pero la madre de Hipo bajo su habitación ya cambiada para ver el progreso que tenían.

- ¿Cómo van chicos?- pregunto Valka un al llegar la salón. Hipo y Astrid salieron de su transe y se separaron un poco, al parecer su distancia había disminuido en los últimos minutos.

- Bien mama, o al menos eso creo.- Hipo miro a su madre con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Bueno… veo que ya se aprendieron el cuadro. Ahora me gustaría que intentáramos una de las vueltas que vamos a estar usando para la coreografía de la escuela.

- ¿Cuál es Valka?- pregunto Astrid curiosa.

- Ya verás Astrid.- Valka tenía una ligera sonrisa. Ciertamente estaba tramando algo.

Hipo esperaba que no fuera la vuelta que estaba pensando, y si lo es tendría que esforzarse para no morir en el intento.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien que les pareció. ¿Cuál creen ustedes que será la vuelta? Dejen reviews para decirme.<strong>

**La verdad es que lamento muchísimo la tardanza, tuve algunos problemas personales y no me llegaba la inspiración para acabar el cap. Pero decidí que mi depresión no arruinara este fic. Otra cosa, esta historia pronto tendrá portada. Mi amiga Conshu (o Chelo como yo le digo) es la encargada de hacerlo. Ella y yo estamos pasando por un mal momento pero estoy segura que si nos animan yo podré escribir mejor y más rápido y ella podrá hacer un dibujo hermoso (como todos y todo lo que ella hace, cabe decir).**

**Aviso: les va a gustar (espero). Planeo hacer un fiction para Halloween y me gustaría que fuera un multi-crossover así que me encantaría que me dijeran que parejas les gustaría que aparecieran (Hiccstrid obligatorio). Aparte yo ****shipeo**** Jackunzel :3 **

**Y otra cosa. Si Hipo tuviera una hermana de 7 años y el tuviera 17 ¿Cómo les gustaría que se llamara? De nuevo, idea para un fiction, pero estoy dejando que ustedes decidan el nombre **** Estaré dejando más avisos y novedades en mi biografía de fanfiction (estén pendientes)**

**Bien creo que eso es todo por el momento, espero que nos leamos pronto. Un beso a todos mis lectores de esta chica Divergente de fandoms XD ****Bye****. **


End file.
